Gleekémon
by Josephine Manners
Summary: Set in the pokéverse, Finn Hudson is finally eligible to start his pokémon journey. Sucky summary is sucky.


_A/N: Okay so I thought this would be a fun idea. I know my grammar isn't the best, but I really try. Anywho, so I read a pokémon/glee crossover on LJ and I got inspired to write this. I'm not really planning on writing more, but I might if I get inspired. Also, I know that in the pokémon world, your journey starts when you're 10, but for the sake of this story, it starts when you're 16. Partly because I was one of those kids who was really disappointed when I turned 10, and realized there were no pokémon research labs, and partly because I wanted to keep the glee kids near their respective ages._

* * *

"Today's the day!" yelled an excited Finn Hudson, jumping out of his bed and running downstairs "Today's the day I get to start my Pokémon journey!"

"Honey, slow down! You need to get dressed and eat something before you visit Professor Schuester."

"But moooom! I want to get my first Pokémon _now_!" Finn whined

"I'm not letting out of this house in your pajamas! Go get changed, now." Carole said, with a tone in her voice that said she meant business.

"Ugh, fine." replied Finn, charging up the stairs to his bedroom. _I just want my first Pokémon! It's not like you turn 16 _every_ day_, he thought.

"Can I go now?" he asked his mother, after he'd gotten dressed

"Oh, alright," she yelled after her son, who had jolted out the door "but don't forget to come back and show me your new Pokémon, okay? And don't forget your pokégear!"

* * *

Finn eagerly knocked on the large, wooden doors to the Pokémon research lab. _This is it, _he thought_, this is the moment where I will get my first Pokémon!_

"Hello?" a man with way too much gel in his hair opened the door "Oh, hi Finn! Have you come for your first Pokémon?"

"Of course!" exclaimed the teenager "I've been thinking about this nonstop for the past month!"

"Awesome, so have you put any thought into what Pokémon you want? Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle?"

"Well, I was thinking a Squirtle would be pretty sweet. Do you have any left?"

"Actually, I do," said the professor, handing a pokéball to Finn "Are you going to give it a nickname?"

"Heck yeah, I'm calling it Drizzle!" exclaimed Finn, as he tossed the pokéball so that his Squirtle could come out.

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and a teenager with a mohawk barged in. "Hey unc, I'm here! Gimme a Pokémon."

"So Puck, you finally decided to show up." Professor Schue said

"I wasn't going to miss out on getting a Pokémon; it's going to make me even more badass," said the newcomer, looking around "Oh hey Finn, so you got a Squirtle? In that case, I want a Bulbasaur."

"I'm reluctant to give this to you," said the professor as he handed a small red-and-white ball to his nephew "but the law says I have to."

"Thanks, unc," said Puck as he walked out the door "Hey Finn, want to battle?"

"No thanks, I promised my mom I'd show her my new Pokémon."

"Aww, Momma's wittle boy wants to show her his new Pokémon? How freaking cute."

"Whatever." Finn said, as he walked by his rude neighbor.

Puck just shrugged as he hopped into the red convertible that was parked out front. "See ya around, loser!" he said, as the three cheerleaders in the back began to chant: _Puck_, _Puck, he's so great! It says so on his license plate!_

* * *

"Mom, I just got my first Pokémon!" Finn yelled as he ran into his house "It's a Squirtle! I named him Drizzle."

"Honey, I'm so glad!" exclaimed Carole "And you forgot your pokégear when you left. Put it on now so you don't forget, okay?"

"Okay mom, can do!" said Finn, as he strapped the watch-like invention around his wrist, as a knock came on the front door.

"Hi, Professor Schue, how can I help you?" Carol asked, as she answered the door

"I came to speak to Finn. I forgot to ask him for a favor."

"Oh, okay. Come right in!" She said, as she turned towards the living room and yelled "Finn! Professor Schue is here to see you!"

"I'll be right there!" said Finn, as he ran to the door "Professor Schue, what do you need?"

"I meant to ask you at my lab for a favor, but you left before I had the chance."

"Oh, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would carry around a pokédex on your journey with you."

"What's a pokédex?"

"It's an invention of mine- it catalogues all the Pokémon you meet. It'd be a great help to my research if you could use it."

"I'd be honored!" said Finn, as the professor handed him a small, red device.

"Thanks," said Professor Schue as he began to walk away "Don't lose it, okay?"

"I won't!" Finn called after him

"Honey, are you going to leave on your journey soon?" Carole asked after Professor Schue had left

"Yeah, I was about t grab my bag and head out."

"Okay, but don't forget to call me as much as possible, okay sweetie?"

"Oh alright, mom. I love, you, bye!" Finn yelled as he headed out the door

"Don't forget to change your underwear every day, honey!" Carole yelled after her son once he left, although she doubted that he could hear her

* * *

Finn's adventure did not begin the way he planned. He thought that everything was going to be perfect- he would start training Drizzle immediately, they'd win, and Drizzle would get stronger. Instead? The first Pokémon he ran into had completely pummeled his poor Drizzle, and he didn't have enough potions to spray on him. _Damn_, he'd thought,_ I should have listened to mom and brought more_.

Drizzle getting hurt wasn't even the most unexpected thing that happened. It was what happened after that, when Finn was running to the Pokémon center. Finn had been running so fast- he needed to make sure his Squirtle was okay- that he didn't notice the brown-haired boy he ran into and accidently knocked on the ground.

"Hey!" the kid had angrily shouted "You just got dirt all over my new Marc Jacobs jacket!"

"What, sorry dude?" said Finn confusedly, as he slowed to a stop "I need to get to the nearest Pokémon center as soon as I can, can't you see my Pokémon is hurt?"

"Oh, sorry," said the brown-haired boy, his voice softening "here, I have a super potion, it should help."

"Thanks," said Finn, as he took the potion and sprayed it on Drizzle "I'm Finn, by the way."

"Kurt."

"So Kurt, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm on my way Pewter City."

"I was planning to head there after Drizzle got some care. I'm kind of on my own, do you want to come with me?"

"Why the hell not? But if you ruin another one of my sweaters- I will have your head on a stick."

And that's how Finn Hudson got his first Pokémon, got that same Pokémon pummeled, and made a new friend all on the same day.


End file.
